blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Bang Shishigami/Move List
BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Movelist Overview Bang is probably the most changed character in CS. While he retains the same emphasis on rushdown and mobility, he now actually has the tools to maintain this rushdown effectively. His moves are safer and have more priority across the board, his combos hit harder and set up for better okizeme, and he is able to acquire all the seals needed for his Fuu-Rin-Ka-Zan super almost immediately if necessary. In a complete tier reversal, Bang has moved from bottom tier in Calamity Trigger to top tier in Continuum Shift, and is much more accessible to beginner players all around. Bang is probably the character with the most jump-cancelable moves in the game, with almost all of his normals being jump-cancelable on hit and a great number of them being jump-cancelable on block. His Drive, Burning Heart, is a two-part move: Bang first defends with his gauntlet, which has autoguard properties. He then attacks with a fiery punch (or kick), which will add one seal to his FRKZ count on hit. When all four seals have been obtained, Bang can activate his Fuu-Rin-Ka-Zan super (detailed below). Bang's Drives will still function as normal once he has obtained all four seals, although he derives no special benefit for doing so. Normal Drive Special Attacks Distortion Drives Astral Heat Combos (Continuum Shift) Note: Whenever "air combo" is listed, Bang can generally finish with any valid air combination depending on the effect desired. For example, simply doing j.B j.C is ideal for okizeme, while j.B j.4C JC j.4C j.623B is best for maximizing damage. Anywhere, Meterless Off 5A/2A 5A/2A 5B 2B 2C 6D 9623B (old CT combo, generally not worth doing anymore) 5A/2A 5B 2B 2C 2B 623B d.5A 5B > air combo (simple universal combo, good beginner combo) 'Midscreen, Meterless' Off 5A/2A 5A/2A 5B 2B 6C j.D 2B 623B 5D > air combo (basic BnB on standing, gives two seals) 5A/2A 5B 2B 623B d.2B 623B d.6C j.623B 5A 5B > air combo (more damage than above combo, but gives no seals) 5A/2A 5B 2B 2C 2B 623B 5D > air combo (basic BnB on crouching, gives 1 seal) Off 5B 5B 2B 6C j.D d.2B 623B d.2D j.D j.2369C 5D (standing 4-seal combo off 5B, uses one nail) 5B 2B 2C 2B 623B d.2D j.D j.2369C 5D (crouching 3-seal combo off 5B, uses one nail) Off 2D 2D j.D 2B 623B 5D > air combo (3-seal combo off 2D) 2D j.D 2B 623B d.2B 623B d.6C j.623B 5A 5B > air combo (2-seal combo off 2D, highest damage) CH 2D j.D j.2369C j.D j.2369C 5D > air combo (old CT 4-seal combo, now only works on counterhit) Corner, Meterless Off 5A/2A 5A/2A 5B 2B 6C j.D 2B 623B 5B 2B > air combo (basic corner combo, gives 1 seal) 5A/2A 5B 2B 6C j.D 2B 623B > wait for opponent to bounce over your head > dash under > 5B 2B > air combo (similar to above combo, but crossup dash keeps opponent in corner) 5A/2A 5B 2B 2C 2B 623B > wait for opponent to bounce over your head > dash under > 5B 2B > air combo (crouching variation of above combo, gives no seals) 5A/2A 5B 2B 2C 6D 9623B > 5A 5B > air combo (old CT BnB, generally best for use on crouching opponents when you want the one seal) Off 5D 5D j.D 2B 623B > wait for opponent to bounce over your head > dash under > 5B 2B > air combo (technically works midscreen, but must be very close to link j.D in that case) Off 6D 6D 2369C j.D j.2369C 5D > air combo (3-seal combo, costs two nails) Midscreen, 50% Heat Off 5A/2A 5A/2A 5B 2B 2C > Daifunka > 5A 5B > air combo (basic CT Daifunka combo, generally not very useful anymore) 5A/2A 5B 2B 6C j.D 2B 623B Daifunka > 5A 5B > air combo (standard CS Daifunka combo) 5A/2A 5B 2B 2C 2B 623B Daifunka (crouching variation) Off 5B 5B 2B 6C j.D d.2B 623B d.2D j.D j.2369C 5D > TK FRKZ > 9-dash j.4C 9-dash j.4C 9-dash j.4C j.D 2C (4-seal combo directly into FRKZ) Off 2D 2D j.D 2B 623B Daifunka (old CT Daifunka combo, still the best damage option) Off 5C 5C Daifunka (best damage) 5C 2C Daifunka (easier hitconfirm) 5C 2C 2B 623B Daifunka (builds more meter prior to Daifunka) In FRKZ Off 5A/j.C/j.4B 5A Category:Move List